The Best Buffy Moments
by amy.ward.906
Summary: Just a few of my favorite and what i consider the best moments of Buffy The Vampire Slayer
1. Willow sees Xander and Cordelia kiss

**Disclaimer: Okay I've said it once and I guess I have to say it again. I do not; I REPEAT DO NOT own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**A/N: Okay so here is some more Buffy goodness. Enjoy!**

Willow just told Xander and Giles about Buffy being wigged because she can't find Angel. Xander had gone back into the stacks to return the book he was reading and find another one.

After a few moments, he hasn't come back out. Willow starts to get worried, so she goes back there to see what's going on. Now she wishes she hadn't. There he is, Xander kissing CORDELIA. _It's Cordelia._ She's too upset for words. After a few moments Cordelia giggles and smiles and they pull apart. Xander sees her and . . .

"Willow, uh...

She darts off, not being able to look at him. Xander runs after her.

"We were just... Willow! Willow!

Willow runs out of the library. Xander is right behind her, catching up to her in the halls.

"Willow, come on!" Xander yells, trying to get her attention.

Willow stops and confronts him, shaking her finger, "I knew it! I knew it! Well, not 'knew it' in the sense of having the slightest idea, but I knew there was something I didn't know. You two were fighting way too much. It's not natural!" She says, making no sense, but in her own way actually making a little bit of sense.

"I know it's weird...

"Weird? (_Is he crazy? Weird is an understatement)_ It's against all laws of God and Man! It's Cordelia!" She says disgusted.

"Remember? The 'We Hate Cordelia' club, of which you are the treasurer."

"Look, I was gonna tell you."

"Gee, what stopped you? Could it be shame?"

"All right, let's overreact, shall we?"

Willow tries to cut him off. "But I'm..." _in love with you._

"Willow, we were just kissing. It doesn't mean that much."

Willow can barely talk, she's already trying to hold back tears. _Doesn't mean that much? _

"No. It just means that you'd rather be with someone you hate than be with me."

She runs from the hall, leaving Xander just standing there to consider her words. He reluctantly turns to go back into the library.


	2. We Hate Cordelia Club

**A/N: Okay so since Willow mentioned the 'We Hate Cordelia Club' in the last chapter, here is my view on a random meeting of one.**

**A/N: Figure that Willow Xander and Jesse are in elementary school, say about 3****rd**** grade.**

Willow, Xander and Jesse **(yeah Jesse!)** were sitting in Willow's bedroom, holding a meeting of the We Hate Cordelia Club. Xander was the treasurer and his job today was to bring . . . donuts! So after Willow called the meeting to order . . .

"So what did SHE do today?" Jesse asked. Rule Number 1: During an active meeting, Cordelia's name was never to be mentioned.

"SHE tripped me and made me rip my tights. Then when Xander tried to help me up she pushed him down as well. Not to mention, stepped on his worksheet and made a hole in it."

Jesse looked at Xander, who was hanging his head. His best buddy tried so hard to do his homework right. So when Willow helped him and then SHE got involved after the fact, it went kablooey! SHE must be stopped, and Jesse said so.

"She must be stopped."

Told ya.

"But how? If we tell on her it's gonna make it worse." Willow said.

The last thing she needed to happen was for people to call her a tattletale. She was already smart, and ahead of the class. She didn't want to be labeled anymore.

"Well I do know one way of dealing with her." Jesse said, with a smirk on his face.

"How?" Willow questioned.

Jesse reached into his backpack. "We can put this in her lunchbox tomorrow." He pulled out a frog.

"AHHHHHH!" Willow saw it and ran screaming from the room.

"Not cool Jesse, you know the Willster hates those."

Jesse shrugged. "I just wanted her opinion."

Xander shook his head, and started chasing after Willow down the stairs and outside.

Jesse looked around the room and then at the frog.

"Meeting adjorned"

_**Ribbbbbit!**_


	3. Post The Master's Destruction

**A/N: Okay, does anyone wanna know what happened after Buffy destroyed the Masters bones? 'Cause I know I do. So here ya go.**

She smashed them, just kept hitting them, 'till there wasn't anything left but bits and pieces. She could hear Angel behind her.

"It's ok, it's ok."

He put his hand on her shoulder, as she let go of the sledgehammer and turned around, let herself be pulled into his embrace. She just cried, letting out the tears, the hurt and anger that had been building up inside her. As she let go of the emotion, he shoulders shaking ever so slightly, her body trembling a bit, Angel just held her, comforting her, as he knew just what to do. As she finished crying, Angel led her outside, meeting the others. Jenny was already driving away, taking Xander, Willow and Cordelia home. Xander and Willow knew they should leave their friend alone tonight. They could talk to her in school tomorrow. Giles approached Angel and Buffy.

"Buffy? Would you like a ride home?" Giles asked his Slayer.

She nodded her head. "Yeah," she said, sniffling a bit. "Thanks."

Giles knew the young girl should not be left alone tonight. Not after the situation she had been through. Thankfully Giles and Willow had agreed that Willow would convince Mrs. Summers that Buffy would be staying at Willow's tonight. Some sort of sleepover or a study date, something of the sort. Giles led Buffy to the car and helped her inside. After shutting the door, and bidding Angel farewell, thanking him for the help, he got in the driver's seat and headed back to his apartment.

Once reaching his destination, he parked and got out. Buffy, after getting out of the passenger seat, realized that this wasn't her home.

"Um . . .Giles? What . . ." she looked at him quizzically.

He led her inside. "After everything that's happened lately, I think you could do with a good night's rest."

"But. . ."

"You're not going to receive it at home." He stated, his tone of voice leaving no room for argument.

He handed her a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, giving her a look that meant not for her to say anything. Although when he looked at her, he noticed a small smile. "You can have the guestroom upstairs. Willow will meet you in the morning."

Buffy started heading upstairs. Before she reached the third step, she looked at Giles with a smile once more. "Thanks." She said and headed upstairs.

"Anything for my girl."


	4. Willow's Pain

Willow had just caught Oz sleeping with that other musician Veruca, _with that other wolf Veruca._

She asked him if he had feelings for her, if he wanted her. Oz couldn't lie to her. He wanted to make things better, not to see her cry. But he couldn't, he wouldn't lie to her. So he did the only thing he could do. He just stood there and said nothing.

She couldn't stay there; she couldn't look at him right now. It hurt too much. So she took off, running, stumbling up the small flight of stairs, leaving the place that held his cage. She ran out of the cememtary. Once she got a slight distance she slowed down. She wrapped her arms around her, just letting her feet take her where ever, as long as it was away from him. She wiped a few tears from her eyes as she passed someone, bumping into them. As her feet turned in a new direction, she heard someone call out her name. As she looked up she noticed Buffy running in her direction, and someone pulling her from behind, and then setting her down on the sidewalk, someone vaguely asking if she was okay, but she wasn't. She couldn't talk, it hurt too much.

"Willow, what's the matter?" Buffy asked her, pushing back the hair from her face.

She couldn't speak, she just couldn't come to grips with it right then. It was like she was dreaming, but this was more of a nightmare.

"Maybe you should take her home," Riley said. She glanced at him, the words around her coming more into focus. Then she looked down at the ground again. She didn't want to believe this, what she saw. It hurt too much.

"Whatever it is, it's not worth hurting yourself over." She wasn't hurting herself, Oz had already done that. He hurt her, but she just nodded, agreeing with Riley, as Buffy led her away, back to the dorms. It hurt, too much.

**A/N: and there it is folks. Another bit of Buffy magic. Hurt, passion, the whole kit and caboodle. Hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
